Troubles of the Heart
by kyleai
Summary: IY YYH XoverWhen Kagome and Sango are forced to wed they run away and meet new friends, allies, and maybe even loves.Pairings are:KagomeKurama SangoHiei.lemons in later chaps.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note:** **For me to continue any story I need you as the readers to READ, RATE, and of course most importantly REVIEW! I accept and welcome Flames as long as you put what you didn't like about the story with them. This helps me write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho anything.**

**this means **_'telepathy'_

**this means** "talking"

**this means **'thoughts'

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

**Chapter 1:Introduction**

Kagome and her twin Sango lazily looked down at the kingdom below them on their balcony, while petting their cute, but powerful, youkai nekos in their arms. She had an ice neko named Kirala and Sango had a fire neko named Kilala.

The twins were exceedingly beautiful with their soft silky raven tresses, creamy ivory skin, full pink lips, hourglass figures, and long thick black lashes. Their only differences were their eyes and personalities.

Kagome had large soul filled cerulean eyes with an adventurous, kind, caring, brave, and sometimes hot temper.

Sango on the other hand had big warm brown eyes with a protective, brave, caring, and fiery temper.

'_Hey Sango, do you think that those people down there even know how lucky they are?' _Kagome said boredly.

'_You do mean, how they have the rein of their lives while we live to be ordered to do this and do that.' _Sango responded thoughtfully.

'_Exactly. Look, here we are princesses and more importantly mikos and–'_

'_We aren't even allowed to be taught how to control our powers' _Sango finished.

'_Yeah, and all because...because–' _Kagome said faltering.

'_Mother was one and died so–'_

'_Father doesn't want a constant reminder of her in us and so we don't die like she had'_

'_But already we don't have a choice, now do we?' _Sango said as she put her hand over her heart.

'_Yeah,' _Kagome responded placing her hand over her heart as well.

Their mother, Midoriko, was a very powerful miko, the most as many say. She had died battling a hoard of demons and would have survived if a stupid snake demon hadn't drove itself into her chest.

**-----------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------**

'If I make a wave of energy all the rest of the demons will die,' Midoriko thought tiredly, but didn't get the chance to because just then a snake demon drove itself into her chest.

She screamed an anguished cry of pain as she dug her hand into her chest to purify the demon. As she did she not only purified the demon, but took her own heart out as well. Her purified heart killed all the remaining youkai, but took her own life with them.

Before she moved on though she broke her heart that was now in the form of a jewel, which later would be called the Shikon no Tama, in two. She sent one half to her daughter, Kagome, and the other to her daughter, Sango, sad that she could not live her life with them. But before she moved on completely she used the last of her declined strength to make an enchantment,

"_Love is forced,_

_Love is found,_

_The heart will stay to stand its ground,_

_Eternal love knows no bounds,_

_As words unspoken will be said aloud,_

_And evermore will astound those who witness the troubles of the heart around."_

With that said Midoriko moved into the light in hopes that her daughters will find true happiness.

**Meanwhile**

Back at the palace ten year olds, Sango and Kagome, were patiently waiting for their mother's return. To pass the time they were practicing their miko power techniques, which included everything defensive, that their sensei and mother taught them.

Although being very young both were extremely powerful and currently only knew how to make barriers around themselves, others, around their minds and auras, telekinesis, and healing with expertise. All they truly needed to do was to concentrate on something like arrows, rocks, etc. to make offensive attacks, but neither knew this or would have if their mother came back for lessons.

Before she left they both had wound themselves onto her legs and begged her to let them come, but all she did was laugh and pry them off of her legs and said,"Don't you worry yourselves about this I'll take care of the demons. When I come back I will teach you both how to fight and I promise to have each of you come with me to all of the battles I have."

The two ten-year-olds pondered at this when suddenly a bright light engulfed them and made them feel as if something was being pushed into their hearts , which weirdly didn't hurt much.

Then when the light died down their mother appeared before them chanting something that specifically sounded like,

"_Love is forced,_

_Love is found,_

_The heart will stay to stand its ground,_

_Eternal love knows no bounds,_

_As words unspoken will be said aloud,_

_And evermore will astound those who witness the troubles of the heart around."_

Then afterwards they heard her whisper a soft good-bye.

**-----------------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------**

'_After that everything changed,' _Kagome said

'_Yes. Father banned our miko practices and tried at every chance he got to hide us.'_

Both sighed wearily when suddenly the palace messenger, Kikiko, burst into the room disrupting their telepathic conversation.

"Sango-sama and Kagome-sama you are summoned by your father to go to his study now!" Kikiko stated and hurried out of the room afterwards to send other messages.


	2. Birthdays, Engagements, and War

**Author's Note:** **For me to continue any story I need you as the readers to READ, RATE, and of course most importantly REVIEW! I accept and welcome Flames as long as you put what you didn't like about the story with them. This helps me write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho anything.**

**this means **_'telepathy'_

**this means** "talking"

**this means **'thoughts'

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

**Chapter 2:Birthdays, Engagements, and War**

As the two walked to their father's study they continued their telepathic conversation.

'_I wonder what he wants'_

'_Yeah, me too Sango. Maybe he wants to wish us a happy birthday?'_

'_I don't think so. Remember, he hasn't done that since we were ten.'_

'_Yeah, you're right.'_

It was true that their father, Lord Setsaki Higurashi, hadn't wished them a 'Happy Birthday' since they were ten. He usually left the celebrations a few minutes after it started, much to the dismay of the two twins. Setsaki in general hardly even spoke to them anymore. It's not that he didn't love them, he did with all his heart, he just couldn't take the fact that they looked so much like their mother.

In a matter of minutes Sango and Kagome arrived at his study and walked in when bidden to do so.

"Otou-san Kikiko said you wanted to see us?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." He said calmly.

"What about, otou-san?" Sango responded.

"I just wanted you two to know that there will be a surprise waiting for you when your celebration begins, which will be in one hour. So I suggest you dress up very formally because **all **of the lords of Japan will be coming."

Both Sango and Kagome were stricken dumb for three seconds. Their father had said more to them now than he had in the past eight years. Also because he said that **all** the lords of Japan were coming. They could've understood him inviting Lord Ishizu Makota of the north, but the lords of the east and west also?

It's because of the fact that the lords of the east and west were demons and it was well known to them and everyone else that their father hated their kind. The only reason he tolerated their pet nekos was because they were a gift from their mother before she had died. To the twins they could have cared less if a person was a demon, only if they didn't try to kill them that is, they were actually good friends with a few, but that was a fact hidden from their father.

'So why was he inviting them willingly?' They thought.

Japan was divided into four territories that consisted of the north, south, east, and west. The north belonged to Lord Ishizu Makota, who had spiritual powers of a monk and the south to their father, who too had the powers of a monk.

The west however belonged to Lord Inu Taisho, a powerful dog demon, and the east Lord Naraku Ogina, a shape shifter.

The twins then left their father's study when he told them that he needed to finish up some paper work and that they should start to prepare.

As they approached their room Kagome looked to Sango and asked,_'What did you think he meant by 'surprise'?'_

'_I don't know Kagome, but I have a bad feeling it may be an engagement.'_

'_Why would you think that?'_

'_Well, we are of age..Heck we're past of age and over to almost too old and otou-san has kicked out every possible suitor so far for both of us, so why not?'_

'_You sure?'_

'_Yep, but let's just get dressed and see. Shall we?' _Sango said dramatically pointing into their room.

Kagome chuckled and said,_'Of course, dear sister let's.'_

_------------------------------------------------_

The princesses stood closely next to each other as they mingled with the others at their birthday celebration. Kagome was wearing a midnight blue kimono that hugged her curves delicately, little white flowers graced it every so often across her outfit all around, a sky blue obi was tied comfortablyround her waist, and her sleeves gently widened at the end.

Sango on the other hand wore a crimson red kimono with orange sparkles causing it to seem like miniature flames moving to the rhythm of the light, her tan obi was tied loosely around her waist, while the entire kimono hugged her every curve, and her sleeves widened at the ends. In general both looked like ice and fire angels without a care in the world.

That was the exact opposite of what they were feeling because they still were wondering what kind of surprise that their father was planning for them. They didn't have to wait too long for answers because as the rest of the lords arrived with their families their father appeared and tried to get everyone's attention. All the guests quieted down as Setsaki announced something that would change the lives of the twins forever.

"Hello and welcome! We are gathered here today to celebrate my two daughters' eighteenth birthday," Setsaki started,"I have good news and bad news. The bad being that there will be a war taking place between Japan and China that will begin in one week," all gasped except the lords as he continued on,"It's because of this that I and the other lords of the north' east, and west must combine our forces to go to China and defeat the mainlanders. This battle will decide the fate of Japan and will probably last for a few years. Now this brings me to my good news, which is that in the case that I or the western lord should die my successor will be his son, Miroku, who will wed my daughter, Sango. Lord Inu Taisho's successor will be his other son, Inuyasha, who will wed my daughter Kagome. Unfortunately due to the dire need to defend our territories we shall leave a few days before the ceremony takes place." Setsaki finished hoping that hi daughters will not go into rage.

Unluckily they did just that and both in unison said or rather screamed,"What!"

Their father could order them around and tell them what to do, but that doesn't mean he has the right to tell them who tho marry, that was sacred. Kagome's eyes turned a pure glowing blue and Sango's turned a pure glowing red and their auras were dangerously swirling around them.

Everyone in the lords of the south and north's royal court immediately backed up and all whispered a terrified,"Uh-oh."

Even the lords of the east and west and their company took a few steps back not wanting to face the wrath of two obviously very pissed off mikos with a lot of power.

This had happened before, when the two were tan they almost cost the lives of over half the population in Japan. One phrase was repeated as everyone watched what played out,"Setsaki is in trouble!"

In slightly metallic voices Sango and Kagome said,"We need to speak with you otou-san," saying the last word with anger.

They walked out of the ballroom and closed the door behind them, while Sango started the conversation in fury, although knowing that even though the door was closed everyone could hear them.

"How dare you!" yelled Sango.

"I just want to make sure your taken care of when I'm gone!" Setsaki bellowed.

"WE CAN TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES!" they screeched together.

"You have **no** right to tell us who to marry let alone say to all those people that we will!" Kagome said angrily.

"Yes I do and you **will **wed them or so help me kami I'll disown you!" Setsaki yelled regretting he said that immediately.

Kagome and Sango were speechless and their eyes returned to normal. They both wore a stoic mask covering their emotions, but on the inside they were sobbing uncontrollably. The twins looked at their father with piercing eyes and said in an icy tone,"Fine, but don't think we will **ever** forgive you **Lord** Setsaki."

After that was said they went back to their rooms to blow off some steam as their father watched them go with a sad face. He pushed back all of his emotions and returned to the ballroom fully knowing that everyone heard.

When he went in he told the lords where their rooms were and the guests to continue on with the party. He walked to his chambers and went to sleep thinking,'That went better than I expected.'


	3. Grooms and Escape Plans

**Author's Note:** **For me to continue any story I need you as the readers to READ, RATE, and of course most importantly REVIEW! I accept and welcome Flames as long as you put what you didn't like about the story with them. This helps me write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho anything.**

**this means **_'telepathy'_

**this means** "talking"

**this means **'thoughts'

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

**Chapter 3:Grooms and Escape Plans**

Back at Kagome and Sango's room both were having a mind to mind conversation of what happened just a few moments ago.

'_Kagome, can you believe that he wants us to get married to two demons that we haven't even met yet or might not even like!'_

'_I know, and then he has the nerve to tell us that if we don't he'll disown us!'_

With that said both stopped for a while and sat down with their nekos, who were trying to comfort their mistresses.

'_Hey Sango, do you really think he would actually disown us, his only daughters?'_

'_I don't know Kagome, but he did seem like he meant it.'_

'_Then I suppose that we should at least try to get along with our **fiancees**, huh?' _Kagome saying the 'F' word sarcastically.

'_Yeah, I guess you're right' _Sango said sighing.

'_Then let's get some sleep, so we have the energy to "get to know them" better.'_

'_Alright. Good night Kagome.'_

'_G'night Sango.'_

---------------------------------------

In the morning after an awkwardly silent and tension filled breakfast their father and the other lords went into the study to prepare for battle, the wives came together to gossip about the latest news, while their children ran outside to play with each other.

Kagome saw Inuyasha going into the courtyard and Sango saw Miroku going into one of the gardens. Both sisters wished each other good luck and followed the two inu youkai.

**--------------------------Kagome's POV----------------------------**

I saw him walk into the courtyard his ears twitching every so often and then stop at a tree, which he jumped into sitting into the nearest branch. Now looking at him I saw that he was sort of cute, in an arrogant and cocky kind of way.

He was a hanyou because of the human-demon aura around him that was a little weak. He had long wild silver hair flowing down, two furry ears, amber eyes, lightly tanned skin, a lean built, and was wearing a red haori and hakamas.

I looked up at him and said,"Hello," getting his attention.

"Feh. What do you want wench."

"Just came by to get to know you better since we are getting married in about a week." I said ignoring with all my might that 'wench' comment.

"Keh. The only reason I ever agreed to this whole 'marriage' deal was so I can take over the western lands, so don't go getting all sappy with me."

With that said he jumped off the branch and walked away from me not knowing that was the most stupid thing he could have done if he had actually gotten to know my personality towards rude bakas.

'Why that no good spoiled baka of a hanyou,' I thought angrily getting an idea,'I know what can do to fix him he can have his very own rosary and then we'll see who's sappy.'

I reached into my kimono and grabbed out a rosary I made a few years back just in case I met someone like him. Then I started chanting and soon I heard a,"Get this fuckin piece of trash off me you slut!"

I saw him try to get it off for a few seconds fully knowing that only I was the one who could take it off for him, not that I will anytime soon that is.

"Inuyasha," I said sweetly,"Sit boy," giggling when he hit face first into the ground making a nice crater in the process.

**----------------------------End Kagome's POV-----------------------**

Kagome ran quickly to her room almost knocking into Sango. They went into their room and hurriedly put up wards so that noone could barge in or hear what they were saying, not that they could anyway seeing as they communicated through their minds.

Sango started to laugh after Kagome told her about the interaction she had with Inuyasha.

'_I hope he got some sense knocked into him after meeting your angry side, Kagome.'_

'_Hopefully, but if not all I need to do is 'Sit' him and he'll be subdued.'_

'_I wish I had some rosary beads to use on Miroku when I had the chance,' _Sango said inwardly sighing.

'_Why, what happened?'_

'_Well–_

**--------------------Flashback------------------------**

Sango followed Miroku into the garden and saw him sit down in the grass and then turn around facing her. He then said with a mischievous smile,"Come and sit down next to me."

She looked at him wearily and saw that he had lightly tanned skin, dark purple hair with silver streaks, two furry ears, a half demon aura, and was wearing a slightly loose white haori and dark blue hakamas that showed off his lean built.

When she sat down he asked almost teasingly,"I don't mean to be rude, but why have you followed me?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk and get to know you better seeing as we are going to be_–_HENTAI!" Sango screeched slapping him with her hand, using a little miko powers in the hit, and efficiently knocked him out leaving a red hand print on his cheek.

She couldn't believe it, while she was talking he had the nerve to **grope** her!

**-----------------End Flashback---------------------------**

"_He **groped** you!"_

"_Yes he did."_

"_It looks like the both of us are stuck with the two of the worst grooms in history! Unless we–" _Kagome stopped slyly knowing well that her sister would be immediately hooked.

"_Unless we what?" _Sango asked carefully sensing that she had a plan up her sleeve.

"_Unless we run away that is, and we can be free of father and those two bakas!"_

"Run away!" Sango said accidentally out loud.

"_Sango, in your mind if you please."_

"_Sorry, but how are we going to escape a fate worse than death when we can't even sneak out at night remember?"_

"_All we need to do is wait 'till father and the other lords leave–"_

"_Then we can sneak out of here easily, since most of the guards will probably be gone, using Kilala."_ Sango finished.

"_Exactly, but why just Kilala?"_

"_Kagome, won't it seem weird if two youkai nekos were seen out flying the same night that the princesses disappeared?"_

"_Oh, right." _Kagome said as she slapped her forehead.

For the rest of the night the two planned out all that they needed to do without being suspicious. Their pets listening in on them, so they knew the plan their mistresses were going to try to pull off with their help. Afterwards they fell asleep anxious to get their plan going.


	4. Escapes and a New Ally

**Author's Note:** **For me to continue any story I need you as the readers to READ, RATE, and of course most importantly REVIEW! I accept and welcome Flames as long as you put what you didn't like about the story with them. This helps me write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho anything.**

**this means **_'telepathy'_

**this means** "talking"

**this means **'thoughts'

**this means _'youko talking'_**

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

**Chapter 4:Escapes and a New Ally**

Sango and Kagome awoke to the sun's morning glow. They quickly changed and made their way to the dining hall door where each said a silent,"Here goes nothing."

In the dining area everyone excluding their father and the other lords, who were either training or planning battle tactics for the upcoming war, were there. Both took a deep breath and broke apart to sit next to their appointed fiancees. This action surprised all the people at the table especially Inuyasha and Miroku.

When Sango sat next to Miroku she scooted herself a good distance away, not too far to make it seem like she was forced to sit next to him and not too close for him to grope her.

Miroku showed off his devilish smile at Sango and said,"Good morning, Sango," before silently moving his chair closer to her just a tiny bit.

When Kagome sat onto the chair next to Inuyasha she smiled at him and said a sweet,"Good morning, Inuyasha."

He in return just scoffed at her and said,"Keh. It would be a **good** morning if you took this rosary off me wench."

"No way. Not until you learn the proper way of speaking to someone," Kagome said calmly fisting her hands.

Subconsciously knowing an argument was about to come the wives, their children, plus Miroku scooted away from the two and watched as the confrontation played out.

"Feh. I only speak** properly**, as you call it, to people who aren't below me."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said holding back her inner fury,"Sit boy!"

With that said Inuyasha came crashing into his plate and through the table leaving a hole at the side and on the floor. The only ones not fazed by this was Kagome and Sango, who looked at the people around the table staring at the hanyou's fallen form gapingThen they said sharply,"What are you all staring at, **eat**!"

At this all but Inuyasha, who was now unconscious, started to eat hurriedly, but relaxed after a while. Then Kuraia, Lord Ishizu's wife and the one who would sometimes watch them while their mother was off to battle, asked,"Kagome, Sango, have either of you thought about what you want your wedding kimonos to look like? If not, me, Kana, Lord Inu Taisho's wife," pointing to a female inu youkai on her left,"and Raila, Lord Naraku's wife," pointing to the other ladyon her right,"could help you decide."

The two looked at each other then to the three and nodded. Then the three said persons squealed and started asking all at once what kind of themes they liked, what music, and so on. This continued on for pretty much the entire day until the twins had to go to sleep.

The whole week was usually spent like this: wake up, change clothes, have breakfast, talk to lords' wives about wedding, act civil to fiancees, lunch, try speaking to grooms about anything, have repair sanity time, dinner, and sleep. All in all everyone in the palace thought that Sango and Kagome were going to go through with the wedding too much of a fight and resentment. (How **wrong** they were.)

On the night after their father, the lords, and their armies left, which was actually a bit sad...

**-------------------------------Flashback---------------------------**

It was time for the troops to leave for war. The twins watched as the rulers of Japan said good bye to their children and wives, who were warning them to be careful, and then to their father, who was walking over to them. Although they were angry at him they still were going to miss him and both said their tearful good byes and hugged him tight.

Then he said to them with straining calmness,"You two, take care of yourselves and each other and know that I love you!"

With that they hugged him even tighter, if that was even possible, and said,"We love you too, otou-san! Don't you die on us"

"Don't you worry I won't" Setsaki said laughing.

**----------------------------------End Flashback------------------------**

...Sango and Kagome readied themselves for their escape.

They were wearing slightly form fitting fighting kimonos that had been given to them by their mother for them to wear when they were older. Kagome's was a dark blue with a red obi and a pair of blue getas that matched her outfit. Sango's was a dark crimson with a blue obi and a pair of red getas that also matched her kimono.

As they gathered the last of their supplies both looked into the room as precious memories flooded their minds before they said a silent good bye and mounted the now transformed Kilala. Sango sat in front carrying on her back her huge boomerang, Hiraikotsu, which she trained with from time to time to keep from getting rusty, and in her front she held a bag of food and money. Kagome sat behind her sister holding on to her as she carried her bow, a large arrow holder containing many needle sharp arrows, and a bag of herbs, just in case.

After a few miles they came across a field partially covered by trees with a steam running through it they landed.

Kagome started the fire and prepared the food, while Sango fetched some water from the stream. After their light dinner the twins started talking about what they were going to do now that they were on their own.

"Well first of all we need to find a village to stay in."

"Yeah Sango, but what can we do for a job."

"Well,...um we could...I don't know!"

"Oh! How about we find a village in the need of priestesses to protect them."

"One flaw. We don't know how to make attacks remember."

"Right, but we could go to a village with a miko already there and ask her to train us."

"Well that sounds like a pretty good plan. Hopefully we find one soon."

"Yeah, so let's sleep so we have the actual energy to find one then."

"Okay. Night."

"Night."

The two went to sleep peacefully with their protective nekos on high alert as they slept.

----------------------------------------------

All four were rudely awaken by the sounds of attack! A hoard of lower class snake demons were hissing out at them very potent poison darts from their fangs.

On instinct Kagome and Sango put up a very strong barrier around themselves and their pets. Although they were using the Hiraikotsu and Kagome's arrows it wasn't enough to get them all. They kept coming back for more. Then out of nowhere a boy around their age appeared from the forest and started attacking the snake demons with a whip he summoned as a 'rose whip'. Soon all the demons retreated.

"Are you two alright?" The red haired, green eyed, tall with a lean stature, and human and faintly demon aura around him asked in a nice voice.

Both put down their barriers and Kagome yelped out a yes because Kirala had suddenly transformed in front of her growling at the red haired man, who had immediately stopped walking towards her.

"Kirala! Stand down it's alright he won't hurt us." Kagome said soothingly as Kirala returned to her smaller form and perched herself on her mistress's shoulder, but still a bit weary of him.

"Don't mind Kirala she can be a bit protective at times. My name is Kagome this and is my sister Sango and her neko Kilala." Kagome said pointing to her sibling and neko on her shoulder, who were both watching the man with cautious eyes for they knew that Kagome could be a bit too trusting of others at times, but nodded in his direction.

"Would you two happen to be by any chance, lost?" He asked politely.

"Um...well...not exactly...we just don't know where we are. No! I mean...(sighs) I guess we are lost" Kagome said frustrated with herself as Sango slapped her forehead in response.

"Well, you all may stay in my home as long as you like. If you want, that is." He chuckled almost surprised with himself for offering something that easily.

'_How about it Sango? Let's take him up on his offer.'_

'_Fine. We have no choice anyways and he doesn't have an evil aura around him that we need to worry about.' _Sango inwardly sighed.

"Yes we'd love to! I just hope it's not too much of a burden..." Kagome faltered just realizing that she didn't even know his name.

"Oh, my apologies my name is Kurama." He said mentally berating himself for not giving his name when they had.

"Well, Kurama-sama I hope it's not a burden," Kagome said almost apologetically,"Oh and thank you very much for helping us with those snake demons."

"Just Kurama is fine and don't worry it's no trouble at all and your welcome." Kurama said chuckling at Kagome's trusting and polite nature to a person she had just met no less,"If it's alright with you we can start traveling after your breakfast to my home and we can get there probably by noon."

"That's terrific," Kagome happily said.

After a wonderful breakfast curtsy of Kurama they started walking to his village. On the way there Kagome and Kurama started to talk and laugh together like they had known each other for years. Both had a sparkle in their eyes whenever they would look at each other, not that they knew since when they realized what they were doing each would blush and look away.

Sango watched this development with interested eyes and thought,'Oooh looks like my sister has found someone. Maybe I can get them together. He is way better than Inu-baka.'

When they finally arrived at Kurama's city-like village Kagome and Sango gasped when their eyes caught sight of a very large temple at the edge of the village. One thing crossed their thoughts,'It's Kai-baba.'

**------------------------------Kurama's POV------------------------**

I heard both of them gasp and saw that their eyes were locked on Genkai's temple. I wonder why?

Then I heard a yawn in the back of my mind and that could only mean one thing, Youko's awake.

'_**Hey red how—hey who are they.'**_

'_Youko, did you have to wake up now?'_

'_**Hmph. I'll ignore that, but tell me!'**_

'_The one with the brown eyes is Sango and the one with the cerulean eyes is um...Kagome.' _Kurama said mentally blushing.

'**_Ooh, so you like her huh.' _**Youko said teasingly.

'_Yeah—I mean no! We just met.'_

'_**Sure, but if you don't go after her someone else might hmm.'**_

'_No way I'll—hey!'_

'_**See you do, so admit it I can, she is beautiful and powerful good qualities for a mate.'**_

'_Youko you just met her and I'll only admit it if you promise to be quiet.'_

'_**Deal, but it doesn't matter that I just met her all you need to do is show her some of our good looks and charm.'**_

'_I admit I like her, but what do you mean **our **good looks and charm.'_

'_**I like her too so you're going to let me out some time and in exchange I'll stay quiet for a while, deal?'**_

'_Deal, so be quiet.'_

'**_Fine,' _**Youko said shrugging**_,'but I suggest you get back to reality red, Kagome's been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes.'_**

'_What!'_

'_**See ya!'** _Youko said laughing.

I snapped back into reality a found Kagome waving her hand in front of my face. When she stopped I asked,"Kagome what were you doing?"

"Well you seemed so dazed for the past few minutes that I thought you might not have been feeling well. Are you alright?" Kagome asked me concern truly in her voice.

"Yes I'm fine I was just...thinking." I said.

"Oh, okay then." She responded.

Then I asked,"Now, why did you two gasp when you saw Genkai's temple?"

After I asked that I saw Kagome and Sango look at each other and I felt a mind link between them, they must have very strong...**miko powers**! I guess I wasn't paying too much attention to their auras.

After a while they nodded and Kagome looked at me about to say something when Genkai appeared beside me and said almost scoldingly,"Sango, Kagome what are you two doing here on your own?"

**--------------------------------End Kurama's POV---------------------------**

"Well ah..." The two then sighed and mentally said,_'Busted.'_


	5. Explanations and New Friends

**Author's Note:** **For me to continue any story I need you as the readers to READ, RATE, and of course most importantly REVIEW! I accept and welcome Flames as long as you put what you didn't like about the story with them. This helps me write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho anything.**

**this means **_'telepathy'_

**this means** "talking"

**this means **'thoughts'

**this means _'youko talking'_**

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

**Chapter 5:Explanations and New Friends**

"Well you see Kai-baba...um...it's a really long story." Kagome and Sango said nervously.

"Hmpf, we have time and plenty of it since my dimwitted student is at my temple with his friends eating lunch, so **all** of you are going to join them. Then you two will tell me this long story of yours. Come." Genkai said and started to walk over to the temple.

As they walked Kurama looked at Kagome and asked,"Are you two the granddaughters of Genkai?"

"Um...yeah we are." Kagome said blushing and looked down.

Sango saw this and smirked then asked Genkai,_'Kai-baba, is Kurama a good guy because it seems Kagome has gotten very fond of him.'_

'_Good, I'd rather have Kurama with her instead of that baka fiancee your father engaged her to.'_

'_You know Inuyasha? What about Miroku?'_

'_Of course I know them. I wouldn't let you two get married unless I find out about your grooms first and approve of them.'_

'_Well do you because you didn't exactly help us out of that situation.'_

'_I'll tell you what I thought when both of you tell_ _me why you're out here on your own although I can already guess the reason why.'_

In a matter of minutes they arrived at the temple and got started on the task of walking up the many steps. It didn't take them long and that mildly surprised Kurama, who let the thought pass when he came to the conclusion that they must've done this many times before. That was true because when they were little the two would usually be found running around Genkai's temple much to the amusement of their mother and grandmother.

When the group got inside the people already there looked up to see the new arrivals. Then a boy with black hair combed back and a somewhat strong untapped spiritual aura around him stopped pigging out and asked Genkai,"Hey grandma who are they?" He said pointing to the twins behind her standing next to Kurama, who went to sit down on the next available seat beside a perky blue haired girl with a ghostly atmosphere about her.

"They dimwit, are my granddaughter." Genkai said calmly.

"Granddaughters!" The people around the table said shocked except for Kurama and the guy in a corner wearing almost completely black, had gravity defying hair, and a strong firey aura.

"Yes, my granddaughters, so if you all will stop gaping I can introduce everyone." Genkai said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

With that said they all closed their mouths except the black haired guy Genkai clearly dubbed as dimwit, who the said laughing,"You're an actual grandma!"

Genkai glared at him, but sat down and did nothing , allowing her granddaughters the honor of shutting him up for her.

Everyone around the table looked at her surprised because they expected her to at least bop him on the head at the very least. Then they saw why she had done nothing, she didn't need to, in a matter of seconds they saw one of the twins with brown eyes holding a necklace chanting and then it appeared around the laughing boy's neck, with him not even noticing. When it did the two looked at each other and nodded before saying in unison,"BAKA!" With that said he went crashing into the floor as everyone laughed and even the guy in the corner managed a smirk.

Then the two went to sit down, the one with cerulean eyes went to sit next to Kurama as her sister sat next to her.

When they all calmed down Genkai made the introductions,"Everyone this is Kagome and her neko, Kirala," pointing to said person then to Sango,"and this is Sango and her neko, Kilala."

They all said a warm hello that the two returned full heartedly.

"Kagome, Sango this is Keiko," Genkai continued pointing to the brown haired girl sitting to the rude boy starting to get up,"and the simpleton beside her is Yusuke, my student."

"Your student!" They said shocked.

"Yes, he was the one that won the tournament I held, unfortunately."

"Hey!" Yusuke said annoyed as he was slapped by Keiko, who responded angrily to his comment,"Yusuke don't be so rude."

With that said he grudgingly quieted down before saying,"Fine, but can you two please take this thing off now." Pointing to the necklace around his neck.

"Oh, I don't know? Kagome what do you think, should we?"

"Nah, he needs it." Kagome said giggling.

"What I_—_!" Yusuke started, but was cut off by Genkai, who knocked him unconscious and then said,"Now that he's quiet can continue. The blue haired girl sitting next to him is Yukina and the orange headed guy is Kuwabara." She stated mentally adding,_"Another idiot,"_ that causing Kagome and Sango to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Kuwabara said confused.

"Oh, nothing." They said in unison and looked as innocent as could be.

"_Kagome looks really cute like that."_

"_**She would look even cuter if she was writhing under us screaming our—"**_

"_Youko! We hardly know her and you promised to keep quiet, or did you forget?"_

"_**Aww, technicalities and I'm trying to help your love life, which affects me sucks and I told you just charm her Kurama she was meant to be mine."**_

"_Ours, remember."_

"_**Same thing."** Youko said shrugging._

"_Something wrong Fox? I can smell your arousal and to the miko no less."_

"_Hiei, I am not aroused."_

"_Hn. Then why are you blushing?"_

"_I'm not blushing."_ Kurama said just realizing it was true.

"**_See, that is the only girl we've met in your life that has made you blush, so we must have her, or do you want to be a virgin for the rest of your life_?"**

"_Youko I may not want to be a virgin, but we can't just take her."_

"_**And why not?"**_

"_Because we need to get to know her better, first of all."_

"_**Fine. Hmpf, if I had my way she'd be mine in a matter of hours."**_

"_Which is why you don't get your way."_

"_**Well—"**_

"_I hate to stop this riveting conversation of yours, but the miko has been trying to get your attention for more than ten minutes."_

Kurama immediately snapped out of it****and saw Kagome looking concerned at him before asking,"Kurama are you all right? You looked really out of it for a while."

"Oh, I'm all right." Kurama said blushing a bit more as Kagome did as well just realizing how close their faces were. At this the people around them either grinned or smirked.

After a few minutes of everyone talking and getting to know each other better, with the exception of Hiei, Genkai looked to the twin girls and asked with a calm unwavering voice,"Kagome, Sango now will you please tell me why you are hear on your own although I have a good idea of what?"

"Well..." Kagome started looking at Sango and giving her a You-Do-It look as she responded with a Fine-I'll-Do-It look.

Sango took a deep breath before starting,"We are here on our own because...(story here)," she explained, not leaving out any details and then ending it with,"and that's why we are here."

"Kai-baba please don't make us go back I really don't want to marry that Inu-baka just as much as how Sango doesn't want to marry that lecher." Kagome begged.

"Of course I won't make you go back, but in return you two must follow what I say, understand?" said Genkai.

"Yes!" The two happily responded.

"Good. The only thing I want you two to do is to train and train hard and you'll start tomorrow exactly one hour after dawn and it'll be here at the temple."

"Alright."

"Also don't expect me to give you any special treatment in training, is that clear?"

"Clear as crystal, Kai-baba." They agreed mock saluting.

The rest of the meal went through with everyone, more specifically the girls, asking questions about their lives and their grooms, but besides that it carried on without any trouble, except for when Kuwabara spotted Kagome and Sango close by and tried to pet them, but cowered away when they transformed and growled at him. That making the owners laugh as well as the others when they saw that the nekos weren't a cause for any real harm.

After lunch people started to leave until only Kagome, Sango, and Kurama were left and about to leave as well. While walking to the door Kagome inhaled sharply before turning around to face Kurama, while Sango left closing the shoji screen behind her immediately pressing her ear against the screen, as Kagome said, stuttering a bit,"Um, K-Kurama is your o-offer of living in you home still um...open?"

"Of course, but aren't you going to live with your grandmother?"

'_**Ooh, Kurama it'll be the best way to get closer to Kagome.'**_

'_Quiet, don't interrupt or I'll miss what she says.'_

'_**Fine.'**_

"No I ah...me and my sister that is...ah don't want to be too much of an inconvenience to her." Kagome said knowing full well that she wouldn't have minded at all.

"Oh, then I'll pick you and your sister up at nightfall, is alright?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Well I'll see you then," Kurama said slowly moving his face towards her mildly surprised when she did the same thing saying,"Yeah, you will."

Then both closed the gap between themselves and kissed. It started out soft and sweet, but turned hot and passionate with both fighting for dominance, but neither fully winning. To get a better hold on her Kurama put his arms around her waist as Kagome put her arms around his neck.

'_God she tastes like strawberries.'_ Kurama thought.

'_**Yes she does, so get closer.'**_

'_His lips are so soft I...I need more.'_

With that both tightened their grips on each other making it so that there was absolutely no space between them. Minutes later they broke apart for air panting as they looked at each other not completely sure where that sudden lust had come from.

"We should go now, I'll meet you two in front of the temple." Kurama said as he placed a soft kiss on Kagome's lips, which she happily returned, before he reluctantly let her go missing immediately the warmth of her body that melted into him perfectly.

"Yeah we should." Kagome said still a little dazed.

They walked out not expecting the scene before them.

**-----------------------------With Sango In Her POV------------------------------------**

When I left my sister alone with Kurama I had immediately covered my aura, so they wouldn't sense me, and then I glued my ear to the door to see what Kagome wanted to ask Kurama. What I first heard was Kagome asking,"K-Kurama is your o-offer of living in you home still um...open?"

That was something I hadn't really expected because first of all I had never heard Kagome stutter about anything before and that she asked to live with Kurama without dicussing this with me, now that was uncalled for. Then I heard him answer,"Of course, but aren't you going to live with your grandmother?"

After that their was a short silence before their conversation continued with Kagome responding with a,"No I ah...me and my sister that is...ah don't want to be too much of an inconvenience to her."

I sighed,'Kagome's lies are never that good it's so obvious she just making excuses, hopefully Kurama overlooks that.'

Then things became really weird in an instant I felt the presence of a cold gust of wind and...magic. My senses went to Kagome and Kurama after that and both had lust and passion in their auras, which I had felt before, but not as strong as this. I wonder how?

After that Kurama said,"Oh, then I'll pick you and your sister up at nightfall, is alright?"

"Yes, yes it is." I then sensed Kagome slowly moving towards Kurama, who was doing the same thing also saying,"Well I'll see you then," with Kagome responding a,"Yeah, you will," before thay both kissed.

'Oh. My. God. Kagome and Kurama are kissing! Oooh, a certain sister of mine will have some explaining to do.' I thought before I heard someone say,"Hn. You know you shouldn't be listening in."

**-------------------------End Sango's POV----------------------**

Sango turned around and found that the owner of the voice was that somewhat short, black haired guy named Hiei, who was standing on a branch in a nearby tree, and with more concentration she found also that he was a fire crossed ice apparition, a hybrid, with a jagan eye too.

"I know, but then how come you are?" Sango said in a slightly ticked off voice.

"I'm not, I was just roaming around." Hiei said not completely being honest. It was true that he was roaming, but around her mind. He was trying to get into her head because he wanted to figure out why he felt a mild pull towards her, but didn't expect a barrier around her mind that he couldn't even make a dent in, which was making him angrier by the second.

"Then could you roam around somewhere else?" Sango said completely annoyed now.

"No. Not until you tell me why I feel this pull towards you ningen."

"What are you talking about youkai?"

"You know exactly what." Hiei said menacingly as he jumped out of the tree expertly and expecting her to at least quaver a bit, but when she didn't and instead just walked over to him and said in a angry and irritated voice,"No, I don't and why would I want you to feel a pull towards me anyway, huh?" poking him in the chest all the while making him pissed off.

He unsheathed his sword and pinned her to a tree by the neck in a flash, while she immediately put up a barrier that just curved inward to where his sword pressed to her skin. Both glared at each other with the tension building so high that if Kagome and Kurama hadn't broken their concentration they would have suffocated.

Even with the distraction they didn't waver, much. Kagome had gasped when she saw her sister in a very bad situation, but calmed when Kurama placed his hand on her shoulder. Then he went over to the two and calmly said to Hiei,"You should unpin her now especially since if you hurt her Genkai will most likely hunt you down until you die."

His response was a simple,"Hn," before he sheathed his sword as Sango put down her barrier and saw him leave in a blur of black.

After his departure Kurama faced Sango and said in a warning tone,"You shouldn't make Hiei angry, he tends to kill those who do."

"Hmpf, he isn't so tough. He's just an arrogant and annoying hybrid with a temper." Sango replied making Kurama laugh as Kagome went to her side asking,"What's so funny."

"Well, no one has ever voiced an opinion like that about Hiei before, not out loud at least. I should get going there are a few things I need to take care of, so I'll meet you two here at nightfall." Kurama chuckled laying one quick kiss on Kagome's lips before leaving.

"Well well well, look who has finally found her prince." Sango teased as her sister blushed crimson as their nekos, who were close by and watching, mewed in agreement.

"I don't know what your talking about Sango."

"Yes you do and your going to tell me everything."

"Fine, but you'll have to tell me why Hiei pinned you by your neck to a tree."

"Deal."

**--------------------------------Somewhere In The Spirit World-------------------------**

"Midoriko-sama, what did you do! You may be your daughters' angel of destiny, but that doesn't mean you get to hook them up with whoever you want." said a white haired girl with wings.

"Ah, but there's where your wrong Seilia. I've already talked it over with Kurama and Hiei's angels and they agreed that I get to 'hook them up' as you call it, with them of course helping out." Midoriko replied.

"How did you get them to agree? Everyone here knows that Kio and Ryu are the only angels that can't agree on anything when it comes to their charges." Seilia said surprised.

"Well you don't know how to connect with them like I do and not in **that** way Seilia, so take your mind out of the gutter."

"Okay, so you got them to go with this right?"

"Yes."

"So what exactly are you planning to do, I already saw you make the feelings of Kagome and Kurama rise and they are definitely going to fall in love soon even without you pushes, but what about Hiei and Sango they aren't going to be an easy task."

"I know that and I along with Kio and Ryu have a plan made that Kilala and Kirala will help us accomplish."

"Right, so you have their love lives going in the right direction, but what about the jewel and it's destiny that will be unraveling soon?"

Midoriko sighed,"The jewel's destiny is going to be a tricky one to handle and that's why I chose Kurama and Hiei out of everyone else for my daughters. I know that they'll be happy and protected and hopefully if everything goes right it won't be a problem."

"Yeah, hopefully." Seilia said a little skeptical.

"You could have a little more faith in what I do you know." Midoriko said a bit annoyed.

"Well sorry, it's just that if they don't do what their supposed to the jewel will be thrown out into the world making all of humanity vulnerable to complete and utter evil."

"I know that, and don't, worry things will work out you'll see." Midoriko said in a softened tone,"it should."


	6. Discussions

**Author's Note:** **For me to continue any story I need you as the readers to READ, RATE, and of course most importantly REVIEW! I accept and welcome Flames as long as you put what you didn't like about the story with them. This helps me write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho anything.**

**this means **_'telepathy'_

**this means** "talking"

**this means **'thoughts'

**this means _'youko talking'_**

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

**Chapter 6: Discussions**

**-----------------------------With Kurama-----------------------**

Kurama gracefully walked into his secret garden that located in the middle of a dense forest and sat down to speak with his other self.

'_Youko why and how did you make my feelings so intense? I told you we just met her and you—'_

'_**Hold up a minute red, I did not do that, even though I wanted to I couldn't. Those feelings were all you and to be honest I think I like you better that way.'**_

'_You mean you didn't?'_

'**_Of course not. Remember, I don't have _that_ much control over what we do.'_**

'_Then why did I feel like that?'_

'_**To be more precise, you've had those feelings already it was just risen up enough to make you kiss her.'**_

'_Yes, now that I think of it when about the time we kissed I felt something around me and Kagome.'_

'_**Yeah I felt it too, but I just thought it was you finally trying to get her like I wanted.'**_

'_Youko now is not the time to be thinking of that.'_

'_**And why not? It's so obvious you like her and this, if you haven't realized, is the only girl we actually agree on.'**_

'_Youko, your getting off the subject.'_

'_**Oh come on just welcome the feeling that you found someone, and about time too. Anymore time and we are going to be too old for anything good.'**_

'_Youko_ _we can talk about that later.'_

'**_Hmpf, fine what _do_ you need to talk about that's more important than our future mate.'_**

'_Ugh, Youko you are the oldest child I know and what is more important is what happened to us when we kissed her.'_

'_**Fine.'**_

'_Good, now do you remember what kind of power you felt before we kissed her.'_

'_**Well to be honest I really don't know, I've never felt anything like that before.'**_

'_Well then that means whoever was doing that must be even more ancient than you are.'_

'_**Just to let you know I am not ancient I'm only 3,700 summers, a youngster in the eyes of the youkai community.'**_

'_Whatever, but what does the person want to gain if we fall in love with her.'_

'_**That again I don't know, but I do know that it's not about what they gain it's about what we gain from it.'**_

'_What kind of person...or being wants us to fall in love?'_

'_**I don't know, but I'm not arguing especially if it means we can finally have a mate since you are way too picky.'**_

'_I am not picky and will you stop trying to change the subject. We need to think this out.'_

'_Yes Fox we do.'_

Kurama turned around to face Hiei, who was once again in a nearby tree of his.

'_Did you feel something also, Hiei?'_

'_Hn. Why do you think I was trying to kill the onna.'_

'_Hiei you can't just kill her. What did you feel towards her anyway?'_

'_I felt a mild pull towards her that was too friendly for my taste.'_

'_**I didn't think you had any taste hybrid, but it would be hilarious if you actually fell in love with the girl.' **_

At that statement Hiei growled.

'_Youko don't provoke him.'_

'_**Why not even you think it would be funny if Sango and him would fall in love especially since his menacing personality doesn't even affect her.'**_

'_Fox.' _Hiei said in a warning voice.

'_Youko stop. Now, Hiei did the pull effect any of your emotions?'_

'_Hn. It made me drop my guard and feel calm.'_

'_**And what is so bad about that? Just embrace it.'**_

'_Youko if you aren't going to help don't put in anything.'_

'_**Fine.'**_

'_Good, Hiei did you happen to feel any magic or power before you felt this pull towards her?'_

'_Yes, but only for a split second, it didn't feel pure, but not evil it was more of a neutral power.'_

'_Then what could it be, not even Youko knew what it was. We need to look into this, maybe Koenma knows?'_

'_Hn.'_

With that said Hiei was off, while Kurama still sat trying to think of what or who could have done this and why?

**----------------------------------At The Temple------------------------**

"Now tell me Kagome why exactly did you wanted us to live in Kurama's home?" Said Sango with a mischievous grin.

"If you were listening in like I know you did, then you would've known it was because I um...don't want to inconvenience Kai-baba."

Sango scoffed,"Kagome your lies never work on me, so save us both the trouble and just tell me the truth, huh?"

With that Kagome blushed crimson before saying,"Fine, but if I tell you can't say a word about this, got it?"

"Why of course, you should know me better than that. Come we can _talk _in Kai-baba's study, she's not there right now," Sango said then turned to their nekos,"and you two can roam around if you like, just don't go off too far now." The fire nekos mewed at her and ran off together to Genkai's location.

"Alright let's go." She said as they started to walk over.

**---------------------------Somewhere With Midoriko----------------------**

"Midoriko do you think it's wise to go down there? Even if it is to move your plan along, you could get in big trouble for this unauthorized visit." Seilia said nervously.

"Seilia this is bigger than just an unauthorized visit, I need to go. Besides who's going to know since I'm going to hide all evidence of me being there, so will you stop worrying." Midoriko responded.

She used all her power to cover her power and aura, so in essence you would need to see her to know she's there. When that was finished she bid her friend a good-bye before disappearing in a flash of light.

When it died down she saw her mother, Kilala, and Kirala looking at her mildly surprised. After a few seconds Midoriko said,"Why hello there okaa-san it's good to see you again."

Genkai smirked and responded with a,"It's good to see you too, but I know you aren't just here for a visit."

"You always knew me intensely well."

"As I should, now tell me does whatever you need to say revolve on a certain pair of twins?"

"Yes it does," she said chuckling. Her mother was always, business first fun later.

"Well, what is it?"

"It's about Kagome and Sango's destiny, you see I am their _angel_ of destiny meaning I have the control and right of pushing their lives in a certain direction so they can accomplish what fate needs them to do."

"And let me guess you need my assistance as well as the nekos, hmm."

"Exactly."

"Before I agree to whatever you need, what is fate concocting for their futures."

"That I can't tell you completely, but give you hints. You see before I died I had cast an enchantment upon them saying that they were to find love and until I ascended I hadn't realized how much that would affect them, but in a good way of course."

"I see and does this also play around to the jewel that is embedded in their heart's soul for I sensed it immediately after your death."

"Yes and that is precisely why finding a love for them is so important."

"Alright, but there's something else your not telling me Midoriko. There is an evil that is going to come after them for the power they possess within, correct?"

"You always knew what the future held even before fate herself."

"Of course, if not do you think I would have survived this long?"

"Maybe," Midoriko said shrugging,"Now onto why I came here seeking your help."

For the next half hour she explained to Genkai, Kilala, and Kirala what they needed to do to get Kagome and Kurama, and Sango and Hiei together.

"Now it's time for me to go. Good-bye okaa-san take care," she said hugging Genkai ,who returned it full heartedly, and then turning to the nekos and said,"and you two, don't be too protective of them. If you are then the plan won't run as smoothly, alright." They mewed their agreement and nuzzled her warmly.

In the next instant she disappeared the same way she appeared. Genkai than gave sigh saying,"This is going to be tough."

**-------------------------------------With The Sisters--------------------------**

They arrived quickly at Genkai's study and closed the shoji screen as they went in.

'_Alright we're alone now, so spill!'_

'_Okay Sango, well the reason why is um...I...um—'_

'_Hurry it up Kagome I'm not getting any—'_

'_Because I felt a lust towards him!' _Kagome said so fast that Sango narrowly missed what she had just said, but did and grinned.

'_A lust, huh?'_

'_Yes okay,' _then if it was even possible she blushed harder,_'I can't explain it, but I felt an overwhelming emotion towards him.'_

'_Ooh, what kind of emotion, hmm?'_

'_Sango!'_

'_Okay, okay all I have to say is wow, I expected he'd bring out a lot of things out of you like this, but not this fast.'_

'_I know, I don't even remember when and where my feelings went on an emotional rampage.'_

Then Sango suddenly remembered something!

'_Kagome!'_

'_What is it Sango?'_

'_I just remembered something you should know.'_

'_What?'_

'_Well, while I was listening in on you two I felt a cold gust of wind and um..magic.'_

'_Magic? What kind?'_

'_Well that's sort of the problem I don't know.'_

'_So your telling me someone made me feel like that. Why?'_

'_First of all you always felt like that.'_

'_Did not.'_

'_Did so and your feelings just skyrocketed.'_

'_Okay, say that's true. Then who would have the power to do that 'cause you have to admit, something like that is hard to do.'_

'_Yeah and why would they want to anyway?'_

'_I don't know, but maybe we should look out for anything suspicious, huh?'_

'_Definitely and now that you mention anything suspicious, what about Kurama's abnormal aura. I know it's suppose to be a demon's yet it also feels human, but not in a hanyou way. What do you think it could be?'_

'_I don't know and I've also seen that whenever Kurama is _thinking_ his aura changes from somewhat human to demon.'_

'_Yeah. Hey I've got an idea!'_ Sango said with a mischievous grin.

'_What?' _Kagome said a bit nervous.

'_You could ask Kurama what he is.'_

'_Sango!'_

'_What? Besides it's also a way for you to repay me.'_

'_For what?'_

'_For making a living decision that includes me without consulting me first, remember?'_

'_(sigh) Fine I'll do it'_

'_Great and—'_

"Hey is someone in here?" Yukina said meekly as she walked in.

"Oh, hey Yukina it's just us. We were um...talking." Kagome cheerfully responded.

"Sorry, I thought I heard people in here."

"That's alright. Ah, Yukina if you don't mind do you think you could take me and Sango around the temple for a tour? We haven't been here in a long while." Kagome asked.

"Sure!" Yukina said a little more openly.

The three started walking out the door.

'_We're still gonna talk about this Kagome.'_

'_Yeah, yeah I know.'_


End file.
